This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment accounts are used by consumers to perform numerous different transactions including, for example, purchasing products from merchants, etc. When the payment accounts are provided to fund the transactions, authentication of the consumers is often involved to provide confidence that the individuals causing the transactions are actually permitted to do so. For example, merchants often solicit or require consumers to provide signatures or personal identification numbers (PINs), in connection with the transactions, to help authenticate the consumers. Other methods for authentication are also known, including, for example, authentication using biometrics, passwords, challenge questions, etc.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.